


Five Times Elizabeth Kissed Kerry First, and the One Time She Didn't

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: ER
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Elizabeth kissed Kerry first, and the one time she didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Elizabeth Kissed Kerry First, and the One Time She Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Date in Calendar: 20 June 2011  
> Written for: [](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/profile)[**licenseartistic**](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: see author's notes below for prompts used  
> Summary: Five times Elizabeth kissed Kerry first, and the one time she didn't.  
> Spoilers/Warnings: Post-series, so assume it's all up for grabs.  
> Website: <http://www.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…  
> Feedback :: Constructive feedback is always welcome.  
> Advertisement: Part of the [FSAC:DW10](http://fsac.shatterstorm.net/)
> 
> Disclaimer: “ER”, the characters and situations depicted are the property of Warner Bros. Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant C Productions, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This site is in no way affiliated with "ER", NBC, or any representatives of the actors. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.
> 
> Author's Notes: This story combines 6 prompts into a single story as a way of catching up on my licenseartistic prompts. The prompts used are as follows ::
> 
>   
> 
>   * January 2011 prompt :: Knowledge
>   
> 
>   * February 2011 prompt :: Couple
>   
> 
>   * March 2011 prompt :: "Love rests on no foundation. It is an endless ocean, with no beginning or end." -- Rumi.
>   
> 
>   * April 2011 prompt :: [Willow catkins](http://pics.livejournal.com/g_shadowslayer/pic/002xgf8r) picture prompt
>   
> 
>   * May 2011 prompt :: "All life is an experiment. The more experiments you make the better." -- Ralph Waldo Emerson
>   
> 
>   * June 2011 prompt :: "An apology is a good way to have the last word." -- Author Unknown
>   
> 

> 
> Dedication: My muses, for always being there…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)

***01. 31 December 2010**

This is what we do. It's what we always do. Why is she being so damned skittish all of sudden? And where on earth has she gotten herself to now?

Glancing around the room, my eyes pause briefly on each member of our extended family as they prepare for the countdown. Even after nearly nine years, I feel a twinge of regret that Marks' not here with us. With them. They were his family long before I ever was.

Not that I regret my relationship with Kerry; I'd sooner die than live without her. But when the whole lot of us from County gets together, the stories start flowing. Sometimes it's hard to stop myself from succumbing to surfacing memories and regrets.

"Penny for them?"

The sound of Kerry's voice is a soothing balm, keeping old demons at bay. Leaning back into her arms, I shake my head. "It's nothing," I finally say after clearing my throat. "Just revisiting old ghosts."

Her fingers stroke down my cheek before her lips follow their path. "I miss him, too, Liz. And I promise both Mark and Sandy every single year that I won't take you for granted. Life is far too short for that."

A smile tugs at the corners of my lips, and I turn to pull her closer. We stand there for a moment, just holding each other as the decade draws to a close.

And then, voices are raised to start the countdown. Rachel's voice is the loudest, as usual. I don't join in, choosing instead to mouth "I love you" over and over to my beloved Kerry.

As the others wish each other a happy new year and horribly sing that old song, I lean in to seal the promise of another year together with a kiss.

 ***02. 14 February 2011**

"What time did you want me to come over again, Elizabeth?" I can practically see the knowing smirk on her face. She really is entirely too much like her father sometimes. I'd tell her as much, but standing here in the ER lounge brings back far too many memories I'd just as soon forget.

"Our dinner reservations are for seven, so probably around six? We should have the kids fed by then, but you'll need to supervise their baths."

Her delighted laughter makes me smile. "I _can_ feed them, you know. I don't burn water anymore."

"Is that Rachel?" Kerry's voice comes from behind me, both expected and fleetingly startling. Before I can do more than nod, she grabs the phone away. "Rachel, it's Kerry. Hey, I set aside enough ground beef for you to make tacos for dinner and quesadillas for lunch tomorrow." She pauses, eyes narrowing slightly. "And just for the record, don't bother waiting up. Bye!"

Shutting my phone with a decisive snap, she hands it to me with a mischievous grin. Without another word, she turns to head back out into the ER. Pocketing said phone, I reach out and pull her back by her lab coat.

"And where do you think you're going, you brazen tart? Don't wait up? Are you planning something?"

"Someone needs to instill the fear of God in these idiots so they don't try to call me over the next two days," she replies in that deadpan tone that is just this side of The Weaver. "I happen to have it on good authority that the Chief's gonna get some tonight. A lot of some, in fact."

Her waggled eyebrows make me laugh, and I lean in to nip at the tongue she's sticking out at me. "You really are incorrigible, Kerry Weaver."

"Rumor has it I'm insatiable, too." And again with the waggling eyebrows.

"Brazen tart, indeed," I murmur, tugging her into a kiss filled with all sorts of carnal promises.

 ***03. 16 March 2011**

"Mama Liz? Is she home yet? I’m getting hungry."

Glancing up from the journal I've been half-heartedly reading, I pat the space next to me on the couch. Henry crosses the room to curl into my side as I flick on the television for him. "She called not too long ago and said she was picking up dinner."

"Rescue Me" starts playing from my phone, and I motion for Henry to answer it. "Hi, Mama!" he says, definitely perking up. "Okay, we will. Love you!" He hands me the phone, but I can see Kerry's already hung up. "She says to open the door for all the foods."

"Go get your sister and I'll help Mama Kerry get dinner ready."

As he heads off toward the back of the house, I open the door to find Kerry standing there, laden down with several bags. In no time, we have all of the bags inside and opened on the coffee table. Ah, Chinese food out of the carton in front of the television. Kerry's spoiling the children again.

"I have never been happier to be home," she mutters, unconsciously rubbing her left hip.

"You know, I could have made dinner." Settling back on the couch, I pull her down into my lap. "And if your hip was acting up that badly, you shouldn't have been carrying so much, Kerry."

"It doesn't--" I grab her hand, stilling it on her hip. Her cheeks flush darkly. "Oh. I guess it does."

Every single one of the five years since the surgery, she's had this same issue. And every single one of the last five years, the children and I have gone out of our way to remind her how much we love her. She leans her head on my shoulder, molding her body to mine. A quick brush of my lips to her forehead elicits a sigh.

"We'll eat dinner, and then it's into the bath for you, my love. And later, after the children have gone to bed, I owe you a massage."

Kerry smiles her gratitude and tilts her head up to accept my kiss, easily parting her lips to my questing tongue. As the kiss continues, I can feel her relaxing against me, tension draining almost instantly.

"Eww! They're kissing again!" Henry's mock disgust makes us laugh.

 ***04. 24 April 2011**

"Liz, we don't have time for games," Kerry says, batting at my hands. "Rachel's going to be bringing the kids back from the egg hunt anytime now."

I will not be deterred from my mission. "Well, if you hadn't slept the whole morning away, we'd have had more time."

She starts to protest again, but I just grip her chin in one hand, tongue tip tracing her lips. She sucks in a breath, lips parting to let it out in a shaky moan. Taking the opportunity presented to me, I deepen the kiss, tongue sweeping in to slide against hers. Kerry arches into my touch as my hand glides down to cup her breast, nipple stiffening in anticipation.

"Damn you, Liz." I'll give her credit for the attempt at protesting, but it falls flat as I shift down to take said nipple into my mouth.

She squirms beneath me as my hand moves of its own volition down between her spread thighs. Past the loose waistband of her pajama bottoms, I'm not surprised she's skipped the panties. And then I realize why she's gotten so squirmy so quickly.

"You little minx," I say, leaning back to meet her heavy-lidded gaze, and let my fingers glide against the trimmed peach fuzz. "You did this and _slept_ the entire time we were home alone? I should leave you stewing in your own juices for this." But she and I both know that I can't resist…

 ***05. 8 May 2011**

"Happy Mother's Day, Mamas!"

The children come into the bedroom with broad grins on their faces. Ella is shuffling toward the bed as she balances the tray with our breakfast on it: bottles of Starbuck's Frappuccinos, toast with butter and orange marmalade, pints of milk, and small boxes of the sugary cereals they get as rare treats. Henry has a bouquet of tissue paper roses that smell suspiciously like the perfume of Kerry's that I adore.

"Thank you both," Kerry says with a grin as she accepts the roses from Henry. "Did you make these, Henry?"

"Uh-huh!" He nods happily and presses a sloppy kiss to her cheek. "An' Rachel showed me and Ella how to make breakfast for you."

"Is Rachel here?" I ask, taking the tray from my daughter.

Ella shakes her head. "She showed us yesterday, while you were working. We wanted to make pancakes, but she couldn't be here to help with that." She presses a kiss to my cheek before switching sides with Henry so that we both get kisses from our children. "We have cereal and chocolate milk waiting for breakfast in the kitchen. Come on, Henry, Mama Liz and Mama Kerry need to eat their breakfast."

Henry obediently follows Ella to the door, turning back to wave at us.

"Wait a minute," Kerry calls out. "You've been very good with getting breakfast together quietly, so I'm going to let you have your cereal and chocolate milk in front of the TV." The children giggle happily. "But you'd best be careful."

"Yes, Mama!" they reply and head out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"You're spoiling them again, Kerry."

"I’m spoiling _us_ , Liz. If they have breakfast in front of the TV, they watch cartoons. That means we have at least two hours before they'll start bugging us again."

Leaning closer, I cup her face in both hands and press my lips to hers. "You are a genius, my love." She chuckles and returns the kiss. "And I find that sexy as hell. So… Two hours you say?"

"Mm-hmm."

 ***06. 20 June 2011**

Stepping into the darkened bedroom, I begin stripping off my scrubs with a tired groan. Seven solid hours of surgery with a patient who's barely hanging onto life. And for some unknown reason, I got picked to be on call for surgical consults tonight. All I want is to fall into bed and sleep for the next week.

"Liz?" Kerry's sleep-husky voice soothes my frazzled nerves like little else can.

"Go back to sleep, love."

Bra and panties fall to the floor with my scrubs; I'll deal with the mess in the morning. Only by body memory do I find my pajama bottoms and tank top. Stumbling toward the bed, I stub my toe and barely stop the urge to scream out my frustrations. The room lights up as Kerry turns on her bedside lamp to study me.

"Sit down and let me see your toe," she says gently, patting the bed next to her.

"I’m fine." But I do as she's ordered anyway, scrubbing at the pain-induced tears roughly.

Kerry looks at my toe, pokes at it a bit, and then leans over to press her lips to the tip. Just like she does when the children get scrapes and boo-boos. "There, all better now, yes?" I nod, but don't say anything as hot tears prickle behind my eyelids again. "How's Mr. Dominguez doing? Abby called earlier to confirm lunch with the kids later in the week. She'd mentioned you were still in surgery at that point."

"So she's keeping the rumor mill grinding, is she?" I snap, regretting the words the second they leave my mouth. "I'm sorry. I'm just--"

"Tired," Kerry interrupts, shifting to turn off the light before she lies down again, and pulls me into her arms. "I know, love." She presses gentle kisses to my forehead, eyelids, the tip of my nose, and finally my lips. "It's been a long day, and you're exhausted. But you're home now."

Sleep steals any semblance of resistance I might have, and I wrap my arms tightly around her waist. "Love you," I murmur.

"I love you, too, Liz."


End file.
